


"I had nothing to dread" Uh huh.

by Rhyolight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, There ain't no such thing as a free lunch, True Names, fear of flying (reindeer)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was elves, elf stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I had nothing to dread" Uh huh.

“People don’t like to talk about it,” said Nightingale, “but most of the traditional greens are protective in nature.”

“I thought it was just they were green in winter,” I said. “Little Ice Age, the Thames freezing and so on.”

“I’m sure that’s part of it, Peter. Though the period of greatest flux occurs at Samhain, end of October, the boundaries between are weak at the solstices and the equinoces. The Old God walks. You want him to leave gifts, but not to take anyone away with him.”

“Are you saying Father Christmas is fae?”

“ ‘A right jolly old elf.' ”


End file.
